Talk:Titan Dweevil
The Monster Pump should be destroyed first, because it is the hardest to avoid. The Shock Therapist can be easily avoided. I found the poison weapon quite hard to avoid.... Remind's me of Metroid Prime from the game of the same name. I defeated the titan dweevil..... to find that i had exactly 29 pikmin left........NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just think of how big that thing is in real life!Reoko 01:19, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Well... Olimar's the size of a quarter so it's gotta be at least the size of a dog. *checks strategy guide* It's leg span is... 322 millimeters. Problem solved. User:Fly Guy 2 Is that where all those enemy sizes came from?! :That would explain why they were here... If you have that, Fly Guy, would it make sense to add them, then? Does that count as official? ::I wouldn't really take strategy guides as official sources, but sizes are something that could actually be measured with Pikmin/captain/treasure sizes as points of reference, so they're probably more than just guesses. No, it's Nintendo's Official Guide, not the Prima Guide. So it's official. Fly Guy 2 03:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :It always seemed to me that the Prima people knew more about what they were talking about than the Nintendo guides, official or not, but like I said sizes are something anyone could potentially measure given a good point of reference. Does it have the sizes for all the enemies? Yes. Fly Guy 2 17:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) How come most Dweevil look the same exept for the collour. The only ones that look differnt are Titan Dweevil and the one that starts with a "V" (I can't seam to remember the name. :You are thinking of the Voilate (Spelling?} Dweevil (The bomb rock one...)~Crystal Lucario~ 21:06, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Ya, thats the one! But I accualy did forget the name though... Thoes are evil...~Crystal Lucario~ 22:27, 21 April 2008 (UTC) The Volatile Dweevil actually has a pretty much identical body shape to the others, but it's hard to tell since it carries a bomb-rock on its back all the time. Naturally, species which are closely related will tend to look similar (sometimes even identical) to one another, but practically speaking, the creators of the game more than likely made them look alike to make the modelers' jobs easier and to save memory space by using one mesh for all the species rather than five different ones. It's the same with a lot of enemies, like Dwarf Bulborbs, Cannon Beetle Larvae, and terrestrial Blowhogs. I Know but becouse of the bombrock, I considerd it more different from the rest. ---- Prez, the correct URL was in there; but it's not that great a video anyway, due to low quality (strange, as the rest of that user's videos are directly captured). There's probably a better quality one somewhere. 18:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Strategies I was reading Azul's revisions, and I think his idea is that you use Pikmin to attack the weapon which they're immune to while it's firing so it takes damage while you navigate the rest of your Pikmin out of harm's way. This seems like it might work, how well I can't say, but I didn't want it to go in place of the old strategy since Yellow Pikmin just dominate this thing without fail. I think it's worth testing to see which one works better. Someone edited the pikipedia since I was last here. It looks great! :I did that the first time I encountered it, and... It sucks. You're constantly switching Pikmin, and you have to keep them in the open so they're not too crowded, allowing you to switch between the types. As such, they are vulnerable to the Monster Pump. Adding to that, you can't concentrate on one of its weapons, as you have to switch between whichever it uses. Really, I don't like it.-- How did we get a picture of titan dweevil abouve ground? I Know you can look at the bosses in the piklopedia but should't the angle be differnt since it's so tall. Nin10dude :It is from the Piklopedia, and you can change the angle quite easily by tilting the control stick up and down. I realy should investigate these things befour I ask...Nin10dude :Meh, sometimes it can be hard to get the Piklopedia camera to do exactly what you want anyway. YELLOW???!!! how often does this happen? Wiki443556 21:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :All highlighted siggys are falling apart. It's a sign! TEH WIKI WORLD IS ENDIN! FORECLOSURE! The Titan Dwevil is actualy weaker than the other dwevils. Without wepons, it is harmless, and the wepons arn't a true body part of it, so it is technicaly the weakest dewvil, because at least the others' attacks are part of their bodies. 11:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) How exactly do we know that not ALL dweevils acquired their powers from absorbing stuff? Just a thought. Marx Wraith 22:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll back up this with a theory, MAYBE all dweevils if they hold anything long enough they fuse with it and gain the elemental powers associated with it. In the case of the Titan Dweevil,maybe it was only part way to having them fused to its body so they were still able to be seperated from it. Again just a theory but I think its a good one.Marx Wraith 22:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) did you know.... that pikmin can be seen in real life?§ Ummmmm...No they can't you halusinated or however you spell that.Fear da blue pikmin!!!! 16:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Crazy people... :I thought someone was on shrooms.-- ::Which one gets you high? Ohp, nvrmnd. Ahhh! Poison Shrooms! Hey, what does ppl mean? Is it something like lol? No, it's people.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ppl means people=P.Fear da blue pikmin!!!! 16:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Masta pikmin :Ooooooooohhhhhh! lol ''Snake''''boss14'' 17:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey guess who wrote that top thing me(the one the only YsYtY!!!)i have my proof and no im not on puffstool. i have a new reputation fear me. Ysyty 19:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) lol-- Well show us the proof. And I shall not fear you. I have worse secrets than you...--BeatOli 20:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) .....You Know I Think I've seen them too,yep,I think I stepped on one and thought I heard a little squelching sound and a long drawn off sigh......and a little puff of smoke.....or wait ....are those the dried shrooms I found down in the Shadow Queen's crypt talking? XV Marx Wraith 04:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, they always do that to me. Fireflies In the Pikipedia, while viewing the Titan Dweevil (at the very least in AW during night, could be all places all the time), tiny fireflies that look like moths appear. Add new page, or just new section? Me speculate they are related to Figwort insects O.o 21:57, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :NO MOAR SPECUMALATION!!! That felt good, been a while... ::Just ignore them. :P :::Where's the fun in that? ::::Well, if you hate speculations, ignoring them should be more fun than reading or hearing them :P :P :::::I like yelling at people titan dweevils are still dangerous without weapons!!! i was playing on my friends game cube and he beat the titan dweevil yet i fought it and it PICKED UP MY PIKMIN AND ATE IT,so i threw a pikmin to it(white)and it picked it up and THREW IT.so,that means titan dweevil have natural weapons.AND i was playing it a while back and the titan dweevil SPRAYED FIRE so it seems it may be a hybrid/mixture of all the dweevils.Ysyty 18:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I have a theory!maybe when it picked up the weapons,it was studying them,then what happened to me(it sprayed fire)maybe it learned how to use its body to match the weapons.OR,since the weapons were on its body it picked up traits and since dweevil mimic things,it learned how to mimic elemental hazards(water,fire,electricity and poison)Ysyty 18:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :ಠ_ಠ ?_?-- ::LOL, how did you make that face? :::I dunno? I just copied it off someone from Kirby Wiki because it was pretty funny.-- ::::Ysyty, it uses the fire weapon to spray fire. If the Fire Weapon is not in fact off of the Titan Dweevil and collected by pikmin, it is still dangerous.Pikdude 21:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) look dude stop critisizing me we picked up the weapons so as i said STOP CRITISIZING ME!!first in the sandbox now here?!*raises head and roars loudly* Ysyty 19:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) You DO realise this section is really old? And I doubt ''that it picked up the eapons. As far as I know, no one else has experienced this. Untill you get a video of this happening or someone else says it happens, than I think you're a)making it up or b)saw things OR c)had a dream that seemed real.BeatOli 20:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) sigh.critics ya cant live wit them and ya cant live without pie and no im not a lunatic so stop ctitisizing me !!! Ysyty 18:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Who said anything about lunatics? It's simple to do the a,b,c above. And how am I critiscizing you? I'm just pointing out the facts. You need some prroof then I'll believe you. And no need to go into a tantrum over nothing.BeatOli 21:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say you're a lunatic, you're just annoying sometimes. Well put.BeatOli 20:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) whoah whoah whoah look i know i get annoying because this section is a WARNING and i have friends that this also happened to and can someone make me a sig?Ysyty 22:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) No good just saying friends saw it, we need video, image anything we can view. And to be honest, it's not just this section you're annoying in..BeatOli 16:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Video Could someone ''please find a good video about fighting the Titan Dweevil, and put it on the article, or at least here? (I don't need help on beating it, I just like seeing people fight it) Falcoz 20:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :...Just look at YouTube; Miles has at least two up, and I'm sure others have recorded playing through the whole game. I don't like YouTube, so no thanks, but someone should find one, because it is the Final Boss. It deserves a video on the article, just like Emperor BulblaxFalcoz 02:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :That video is hosted at YouTube. ::Can't we support youtube?Pikdude 00:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Two-Time Run Alright, so it's just called the two-time run. Has anyone tried this strategy? (I wrote it, but I've never tried it. I haven't picked up a controller in a few years.) Since I've never tried it, does it work well? For the Titan Dweevil, I first got all the treasures and left. Then I got rid of one weapon each visit, eventually killing it. And honestly, the electricity weapon is the most troublesome. Just saying, this wiki should note that the music changes depending what weapon the Titan Dweevil uses. 02:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC)X The fact that Louie is evil is supported by this fight. He appears to grasp two antenna-lever things, and his treasure name is the King of Bugs! *Spoiler* He even ate ALL the golden pikpik carrots...jeez.GemSlime (talk) 21:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC)GemSlime